


Nocturnal Emissions

by SneakyPeen



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Markiplier (YouTube RPF), markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM elements, Dark is manipulative, Dark possesses reader, Darkiplier/Reader - Freeform, Edging, F/M, Female-bodied Reader, Forced Orgasm, Language, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Mild Blood, Mind Control, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possession, Sleep Paralysis, Sleep Sex, Toys, Voyeurism, dub-con, social manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakyPeen/pseuds/SneakyPeen
Summary: During a long streak of insomnia Reader decides to find some alternative solutions to their sleeping troubles; When a bizzare audio track lulls them into a trance, Dark comes out to play...





	1. First Contact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chubby_thunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubby_thunder/gifts).



> Sleep paralysis is a phenomenon during which an individual is unable to move during falling asleep or awakening, but is aware of their surroundings. It is often accompanied by frightening hallucinations to which one is unable to react because of paralysis and perceived physical experiences.
> 
> [This fic was originally inspired by Mark's playthrough of "Don't play this game" which is worth a watch!] 
> 
> (Thanks for reading! Special thanks to Chubby_Thunder, my beta reader. This fic is for you!)

It had been hours ago that you'd laid down to sleep. You were starting to get very familiar with your ceiling these last few months. What changed? You wondered. What had happened to make your body so unwilling to rest? It was becoming a real problem. You were falling asleep later and later... some days you remember seeing the sun rise before you finally drifted off.

You had searched online for solutions. There was medicine you could take, of course, but you thought you should try all options before resorting to drugs. You'd done almost everything. Tea wasn't your thing, counting sheep is a fallacy, taking a hot bath made you feel clean and relaxed but not tired. This was your last chance.

One of your online friends had suggested something called ASMR which, at first, freaked you out a little. There were so many weird videos out there. Some were... okay, but they didn't put your mind at ease. Some of the noises outright set you on edge rather than relax you, and sometimes you were too interested in whatever the person was saying to actually go to sleep. Wading through countless ASMR videos had led you down a rabbit hole of "relaxation" techniques. You tumbled through hypnosis, astral projection, "trance inducing" looped gifs of bizarre geometry... you were losing hope honestly and this stuff (to you at least) was a bunch of bunk.

This was literally the last method you had not yet tried. You couldn't conceive anything else possible to do. So, without further adieu... you put your headphones on and loaded your latest find.

Some sort of... white noise?

You couldn't remember how you found this one really. You felt your eyes glaze over as the audio began. It was totally silent, all but the faintest static feedback of your headphone speakers buzzing. When something finally happened you almost jolted. A voice. Great, more ASMR, you thought. But there weren't words being said... it sounded like English but very confused. The voice was deep, questionable in gender. There was an emptiness to it, airy and almost hoarse. It was quiet yet bold, slowly rambling on it's jibberish. This wasn't really doing much for you... or so you thought.

As you tried to reach for your phone to turn this shit off, you realize how suddenly heavy your limbs felt. It was like you'd gone for a swim while in a knitted sweater. This was surprising and you'd be worried if you didn't think it might actually help you sleep somehow. You let it be and continued to listen to the voice. A few times now you thought you actually heard a real word or two.

"...should I?"

You blinked. Finally, something you could understand. But it was short lived as the track returned to wobbly sound garbage. It was bizarre, yes, but maybe... just maybe it was actually working. Your limbs were almost nonexistent. You had not fidgeted the entire time listening, and now you could see the room becoming more dark.

"... do you?"

You wanted to say something, in your hazy state, but your mouth simply wouldn't open.

"... nobody does."

Finally. Finally, after all this time. Darkness. Your mind had at last let go and succumb to your exhaustion. Swirling shapes of various monochrome shades filled your mind. There wasn't a conscious thought left in you, only feelings. You felt lightweight and floating. Your head felt empty and numb, like when you leave the tv on the static channel. You couldn't hear the voice anymore.

All of a sudden, you felt your heart palpitate. It was jarring, the weird, quivering sensation. It made your body want to cough. You could feel through your unconsciousness that you were trying to squirm. A nightmare? You weren't unfamiliar with the negative effects of sleep paralysis. But you didn't feel dread or fear, this was entirely different. You felt... heavy, like something was sitting on your chest. It was hard to breathe. You knew you were, but the sensation was still uncomfortable.

Your mind was waking up. You tried to open your eyes, but they refused. You tried your arms, but they too wouldn't obey. You now found yourself almost entirely awake inside a body that was still sleeping. You could still see the swirling shapes. You were still in the dark.

"Do you understand me?"

The voice. You really must be awake now.

"Nobody does."

You try to wake yourself up by making noise but nothing comes out. This wasn't working, and now you really did feel afraid.

"Shhhh..."

That wasn't the same voice. And it didn't come from your headphones.

Your brain did everything to move your body. You were screaming inside, your mouth was unresponsive. The only thing that seemed to be working accordingly was your heart which was now pounding out of your chest.

It sounded like it was in your ears... but not your headphones. It was inside your head. You really were having a nightmare.

"R E L A X"

And you did.

"I've been w a i t i n g... a long time..."

You felt something.

"... to s e e Y O U."

Your eyes rip open. You're sure they're open. You can feel them BEING open. But you all you can see is the Dark.

"My, my... what big e y e s you have."

What's happening? You can only think, your lips are glued shut.

Why can't I see?

"Whatever could you mean? You're LOOKING r i g h t a t m e."

The Darkness speaks to you, you can see a shape swimming inside it. Something close to you. It's voice is deep and changing, distorting, whispering, yelling. It's fucking you up trying to comprehend it. You try to reach out, to touch... it. To feel something real around you. You swear your arm doesn't move, or at least you didn't notice. Your fingers sprawl in the void and feel... bristles.

The voice laughs at you. You feel it vibrate against your fingertips. A mouth. That's what you're touching. Facial hair. A man? You're about to scream at the though of someone being in your room, but the feeling fades.

"You're safe w i t h ME."

You feel something. Again. It's touching you now... your face.

"I p r o m i s e"

You believe him. Somehow.

Something else touches you. A hand? Fingers? And then another one, somewhere else. More things begin to touch you, grab you, and hold you in random places. It's too many for one person, but there's only one person here.

"I WON'T l e t you go."

The hands grip you tightly, painfully. You feel fingernails digging in to the bare parts of your skin. It's almost unbearable and then it just stops.

"What do you w a n t?"

Want?

Your brain layers itself in a chorus of questions.

What do I want?

I don't know?

What do you want?

What can you...

"A N Y T H I N G"

Your ears rumble with the bellowing. You find yourself at a loss. Too many feelings, too many thoughts in your head. You just...

I just want to sleep.

The darkness laughs at you again.

"I a l r e a d y GAVE YOU that."

Air forces itself into your lungs and you wake up gasping. Your eyes open and shut harshly as you try to blink away your bleary vision.

Light. You see light.

You're completely sat up in bed, the sun is leaking through your curtains, you're looking down at your hands.

A dream? Was that all it was?

Your head snaps around, looking for some kind of tell. Something to ground you. You still can't shake the feeling of what seemed like mere moments ago. You look at your clock... it's morning. With a great sigh you flop backwards onto your pillow and try to recuperate.

You may as well have not slept at all.


	2. Consent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader's disturbing nightmare leaves them with some lingering feelings they decide to take care of.
> 
> (This chapter is NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in·cu·bus  
> noun
> 
> a male demon believed to have sexual intercourse with sleeping women.
> 
> a cause of distress or anxiety.
> 
> a nightmare.

It had been a few days since your… “nightmare”

You admit that you spent the following day rather shaken up about it but now you were feeling pretty normal. Normal outside of actually being able to sleep peacefully for the first time in months, that is. It was odd. You hadn't done anything differently, and you certainly hadn’t tried playing any more time weird sleep aid videos since then. You had only looked for that… special one, only once. You couldn't find it for some reason. It was probably for the best anyway.

Despite feeling well and sleeping soundly, you still could not help but think about the dream. Or rather, the voice in the dream. You found yourself ashamed, blushing in the middle of the supermarket. Some part of you, deep down… didn't actually mind that dream at all. You shook your head over the thought. You really needed to start dating again. Or at the very least sleeping with someone.

That's when an idea struck you. You calmly finished your shopping trip, loaded the goods into your car, and started a course for a very different kind of store. It couldn't hurt, you thought. It had been a long, long time since you owned a decent toy. The last one had somehow fizzled out and only made horrifying noises when you tried to turn it on now.

Time seemed to fly by. It wasn't long before you were back home, just before sunset. You silently rejoiced that you had evaded the rush hour traffic as you were putting your groceries away. While you put together a quick dinner for yourself, you opened the music app on your phone for some noise.

“Microwave for ten minutes… then stir… microwave for five minutes.” Per usual. After lazily slamming the microwave shut and punching in the digits you flop onto your couch. Of course, you had a TV. But nobody uses cable anymore. It was only for a few video games and occasional movie watching. Instead of that you open your laptop and start checking in on your favorite websites.

That's the first time you noticed it. At first you almost missed it entirely, but now it was right in the middle of your video. A small, red, dead pixel. What the hell?! That's really not what you needed right now. You sighed heavily and just tried to ignore it. At least it was small. But then… things started to get a bit worse. Somewhere between the time you got up to stir your food and come back, weird ads started playing between your music. You stared accusingly at your phone. You paid for premium after all. Why were there commercials??

You finally got tired of this bullshit and opened the app to see what was going on. When you tried to unlock your phone however… it just wouldn't. You blinked at yourself in the reflection of the black, unresponsive screen and prayed you wouldn't have to add a new phone to the list of technological issues you'd have to pay for. 

After struggling long enough for your microwave meal to finish, you swore out loud to nobody in particular and threw the unresponsive piece of crap into the corner of the sofa. You ate in silence as you seethed over your one true friend betraying you. 

Halfway through your mashed potatoes, you hear… something, muffled between the cushions. Preforming the longest, hardest eye roll in the history of mankind you slowly peeled yourself off the cheap vinyl dinning room chair and went to retrieve your phone. When you finally plucked it out of the crevices you were pleased to see the it was operating normally once again. Save for these weird ads. It wasn't even in English. When you tried to close the app and reopen it, you saw something odd. You couldn't really explain it. Some kind of screen glitch you figured. Just weird, pixelated mess for a few moments while you flipped through tabs. Whatever…

It was getting pretty late now and you figured you wouldn't test fate’s kindness towards your sleeping schedule. You might as well lay down now in case you finally break your lucky streak. It may be a long night after all.

You really had no idea. 

Right. Almost forgot… that special thing you bought. You snatch the bag off the counter before heading down the hall to your room. It was sort of a routine you had when settling in for the night. Plug in the laptop. Check. Plug in the phone. Check. Set the lights and lock the door. Check. After all this, you sit on the edge of your bed and carefully begin to unbox your present to yourself. 

It wasn’t the most expensive thing you've ever bought, but this was definitely one of your more extravagant purchases. It wasn't very fancy, just a small vibrator. It was shaped sort of like a U and it stayed in place by hooking itself inside you. It was one of those fad things you didn't think would work very well. You can control it with your phone! It pulses to music! Your partner can control it from anywhere in the world! You honestly only bought it for the idea of a hands free device… and controlling it with your phone was pretty nifty as well. 

With some unnecessary self consciousness you got yourself mostly undressed and snuggled into bed. The app for your new toy downloaded rather quickly while you carefully got everything put into place. You stared at your phone anxiously, not sure where to begin with it. The music feature seemed the most interesting so you put your headphones in and flipped through your playlist. Maybe some chill electronic stuff would be a nice place to start?

As the music played, the vibrator did its job. It was low and rumbling, starting off slowly in time with the music. A breath of relief slipped out of you. Pleased so far with the results you rolled onto your belly and nuzzled into your pillow to relax. After a little while you were curling your toes here and there, moaning quietly against your bed. Things were going nicely.

“Is t h i s what you wanted?”

Your body jolted. The voice, again, but… how? Why? You knew you were awake. It came from your headphones… 

“I could have GIVEN YOU this, had you simply…”

Your knees buckle together suddenly and you cry out. The vibrator raged into the highest setting in mere seconds.

“... a s k e d.”

Your body trembled and twitched under the overwhelming stimulation. You tried to reach down and remove it but, again, you felt your arms become heavy. 

No, no.. what is happening?! Your brain was screaming since your mouth was already too busy. Your squeals were thankfully muffled against your pillow.

“Well… how is it? I hope you're enjoying yourself. This is but a t a s t e of what I could ACTUALLY give to you… if you say yes.” 

The voice… his voice- whatever this thing was, it was male. He sounded velvety and deep. It wasn't exactly making your situation any easier. Despite every bit of sense in your mind, your body could not help but react. You felt your insides clench and throb at his breathy words. You were helpless.

Please-

“Please w h a t?”

You clawed at your mattress in frustration and ache. “Please!” You managed verbally.

“Is there something you WANT?”

You felt your hips bucking in agony. This was too much for you. It was hardly pleasure at this point and more torturous overstimulation. The nerves in your clit felt like they were on fire. 

“Just… say yes. Let me in. I can make all this stop, if that's what you r e a l l y want. Or… I can make it better for you. You decide.”

You didn't understand what he was talking about. You barely understood what was even happening. You just wanted relief. Just when you thought you were at your limit, somehow, the vibrations grew stronger. It was no use, you were going to cum, and you were going to scream.

“Say YES.”

Fuck. 

“Yes- YES!” Your voice cracked. Your body twisted and writhed in pleasure as electric waves of climax shook you. Relief, at last. Tears welled in your eyes as you moan and gasped through your orgasm. 

The voice was silent.

In the last moments of coming down your breaths were heavy and ragged. The room was spinning and you felt like you were going to pass out. As you struggled to remove your headphones, you think you actually did. You could hear echoes of sultry laughter before everything just… went dark.


	3. Morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader begins to question the strange incidents occurring in their bedroom when Dark manifests while they're wide awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day·dream  
> ˈdāˌdrēm/  
> noun
> 
> a series of pleasant thoughts that distract one's attention from the present.
> 
> (I can't believe this is getting attention! This is my first public fic ever, thanks so much for reading!)

You woke up somewhere between the ass crack of dawn and sunrise. As you tried to get out of bed you felt your leg muscles trembling and giving out. It was like trying to hold yourself up with jello. You gripped your dresser and slowly made your way to the door, resting a hand on the walls. 

You aren't a sure how exactly you made it downstairs but you did. And now you were sitting at your kitchen island/part time dinning table with a cup of cocoa. The liquid danced around the mug barley held between your shaking hands.

Another dream… but it wasn't a dream, was it? No, not like the first one. You were definitely awake this time, and that terrified you. Something was terribly, terribly wrong. Maybe it was the insomnia. Maybe you really weren't getting sleep at all, you were just forgetting spaces of time? You could be hallucinating, you read that happens after so many days without sleep. 

You swore you had slept. You felt so rested… that is, until last night. You could scarcely see your own reflection in the chocolatey drink. Your hair was a fucking nest, you were sweaty, and you probably looked like hell. But despite all this you couldn't muster one single iota of strength or will to take a shower. You just stared at the muddy shadow of yourself and took another sip.

“Good morning…”

The voice. 

You choked a little. What the fuck?

“What the fuck?!” You yelled and slammed the mug onto the table.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. You seemed… troubled.” The voice manifested inside your conscious mind. It was almost… kind, caring. He almost sounded worried.

“I… yeah- oh what the fuck.” You were talking to yourself in the middle of your kitchen at 6am. You were making an appointment with your therapist today, and that was that.

“Please, don't be alarmed. I assure you, there's nothing wrong with you or that beautiful mind of yours” How suave, you almost mocked. You hardly believed your own hallucination.

“You aren't real.” You affirmed yourself. “I'm going to the doctor… I'm just tired.”

“My dear [reader], you have slept like a baby the past week… how can you be tired? Did I not give you what you asked for?”

What was he talking about? And the you remembered. You did… you did say that. Or at least you dreamt that you said it. 

“I just want to sleep…” you verbally reminded yourself.

“Yes… your words, not mine. Was I wrong? Is this not what you wanted?” Again with the concern… a stark difference from last night.

“No, I just…” you huffed frustratedly. This was madness. “... how can this even be happening?”

He laughs. 

That blacker than oil, velvet laugh. You shuddered at the sound. 

“Come upstairs… I'll show you... e v e r y t h i n g.” His voice echoed in your ears. At this point, it wasn't as if you had anything to lose. Slowly and carefully you drug your sore limbs back up the stairs into your bedroom. 

“Stand in front of the mirror… please.”

You did as he said. 

As you thought, you did indeed look like hell. You could see the gross stains on your thighs from your adventure last night… it even left some wet spots on your T-shirt.

“What am I doing exactly?” You asked the empty room.

“Look…” 

You stared at yourself. As you blankly looked deep into your own eyes, you saw it. Something… twitching. Red and blue hues, somewhere, buried in your pupils. You blinked hard and when you opened your eyes… you were gone. 

Your reflection was no longer your own. All you could see was a man… tall, pale and grey-ish. He was in your clothes, only they lacked color. His face was rugged and stubbled, but his eyes were… deep. He smiled at you, and you felt your heart jump into your throat. Around his body danced some kind of aura… again, red and blue hues. The moment you tried to look right at them it was like they disappeared, existing only in your peripheral vision.

“You see?” He gestures at himself “I'm as real as they come… and my dear, so are you.” He extends his hand to motion outwards. You glance at your feet and realize you are indeed still yourself. You quickly look back at the mirror

“How? How are you doing this? Why?” You questioned, realizing that as you waved your hands about in frustration, so did your mirror counterpart.

“You did let me in… don't you remember?” He runs a hand through his hair and you do the same.

The video… the voice, the dream… you said ‘yes’ Somehow, this is the result.

Instead of throwing yourself into a full panic, you decide to take a deep breath.

“Okay…”

The reflection smiles. “It's alright… I'm not here to harm you. I simply… wanted to be with you. To… exist, even if it's for your eyes only. I truly am here only for you, of course… I hope you can understand” his voice was genuine, almost apologetic. It was like he was begging to stay…

“What if I don't want you here?” You stared at him with scrutiny. It was a valid question.

He looked lost for a moment, almost pissed off before collecting himself. His image seemed to flicker. “In that case… say the word and I'll leave you. But…” You flinch as you both step closer to the mirror; Your body almost pressed against the glass.

He slowly raises a hand and brushes a stray hair from his face… you mimic the same motion. “Can you really say you want me to go?” His voice rumbles deep, causing your legs to falter. You stumble forwards into the mirror, catching yourself… or did he catch you? As you peer upwards you see how close your faces are.

“What do you say?” He smirks and gives you a sly wink.

His eyes were pitch.

Your face reddens and honestly if you were a stronger person you would probably break the mirror right then and there… but you weren't. You were fragile, lonely… in some sick way, you wanted this. Desperately.

“Alright…” you finally muster. Your eyes glue themselves to the floor. What were you doing?

Another sultry laugh. 

“G o o d.”


	4. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing the damage he's caused to his new form, Dark lends a hand in helping Reader recover from the events of the last few days. Also there's a strip tease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sleep walking  
> noun
> 
> the act or state of walking, eating, or performing other motor acts while asleep, of which one is unaware upon awakening; somnambulism.
> 
> (Special thanks for this chapter goes to my bomb-ass partner for proof reading when I was too tired to do so!)

“W a k e u p.”

Your eyes fluttered open. Half conscious you sling your arm wildly about for your phone. 

“What time is it?” You rub your eyes while trying to read the blaring screen in front of you.

“I wouldn't know.” The voice replied with a hint of sass.

There he was… still here. But this is what you wanted after all… for some crazy reason. You finally discover the time to be about 11:00AM. You didn't have to work today so you gratefully slam your face back into your pillow.

The voice begins to tut at you. 

“You should get up and enjoy your day. Are there not things you want to do?”

Why the hell did he care? You sigh a little hard and roll onto your back. 

“My body is too sore, I'm very tired… and I feel gross.” You were entirely honest. It's not as if you could lie to your own mind.

“I see.” 

You didn't like the sound of that. 

“Why don't you just… relax and let go for a while? I can handle the rest for you… if you wish.” 

There was something in his voice that made you uneasy. What did he mean by that exactly? Either way… you couldn't deny you were exhausted and beyond stressed. It was the kind of stress that felt like a balloon that was on the brink of popping.

“I… sure. I guess. Why not.” You weren't entirely sure about whatever he had up his sleeve. His… non existent, inter-dimensional sleeve. But you couldn't really give a care right now, you felt like shit.

“Hey…” you started “... if this is going to be a thing, I mean… shouldn't I know your name? Do you even have one?” You slowly put your arms behind your head and tried to relax.

“Of c o u r s e I have a name.”

“What is it?” You blink at the ceiling, waiting. As you lay in silence you begin to feel… off. Everything around you suddenly began to lose color. You vision began to give way, and suddenly… “Why… is it dark?” You asked, trying to blink away your blindness.

“Yes, it is… how nice to meet you.”

And then… you were out like a light. Again.

When at last your eyes opened it was not you opening them. You didn't feel anything… it was as if you were dreaming. You watched your body lift itself from the bed and you knew it wasn't you doing it. Suddenly you understand what he meant.

“How nice.” You heard your voice say, but it wasn't your words. You watched everything from behind your eyes, completely out of control. Your body stood on weak, trembling legs and half-stumbled towards the mirror. 

“Oh- so this is what you meant… I would say I'm sorry but somehow, I really don't think you minded.” This time the reflection was you. Disassociated, you watched as you smirked at yourself in the mirror. 

Then you… or rather he, began walking out of your room and made his way into your bathroom. With less than grace he swung the door open and strutted inside. Somewhere in your subconscious you were legitimately worried about what was probably about to happen.

With the bright lights hanging above the bathroom mirror he observed himself now, through your eyes. There he was again, instead of you in the reflection. 

His eyes were… 

Dark. 

You remembered your last conversation with him before passing out, understanding his... joke, if you could call it that, now in retrospect.

“Hello, [Reader].” He spoke with a distorted version of your voice backed by his. You watched as Dark preened himself like the vain creature he was. Despite your frustration towards him, you couldn't deny he really was a handsome devil.

“I thought it would be a good idea for us to get cleaned up.” There it was. Just as you suspected. Of course, possess the girl and immediately take their clothes off. 

“Now now, don't ENTIRELY mistake my intentions.” He chuckled lowly, a bit too low for your vocal cords. The sound was foreign. You simply resigned to your fate.

Dark watched himself in the mirror as he slowly… VERY slowly began to peel off your shirt. His eyes never left his own reflection, allowing you to see only his body. It was… well, you suddenly didn't mind your current situation. His arms were probably big enough to snap you in fucking half. And of course, just when he was about to get to the good shit, he turned and started prepping the bath water.

Fucking damnit.

He laughed your now distorted laugh, echoing and bizarre, the sound reverberated off the small bathroom’s walls. 

“You really do need a bath… you're dirtier than I thought.”

You felt your soul leave your body when you realized he knew what you were thinking. Of course he fucking did, he was IN THERE, wasn't he? Stupid. You tried to control yourself from this point forward.

It didn't take long for the hot water to make everything into a foggy mess. Dark returned your body to the mirror and quickly wiped away the steam. It was still him in there, staring back with his colorless eyes. He picked up your hair brush and started to slowly brush your hair from front to back, making sure to get every inch of it. 

"Just so we're clear..." He began, slowing his motions to a crawl "... it's perfectly fine for you to think those things." You wanted to die. He felt your embarrassment and only sought to make it worse. Gingerly he set down the brush and now took a step back from the mirror. 

You could see everything right down to his knees. With a delighted smile he started to slip off your underwear. There was literally nothing you could do except watch. Not like you were complaining or anything. He let the underwear sit with the band straight across his pubis and you thought this time you really might die. He scoffed a little before completely removing them. 

It sort of... sprung out. Of course. Of fucking course, you were burning with arousal, why wouldn't he reflect the same? A laugh bubbled out of him, lower than before. You knew he knew everything you were thinking, but by now you didn't care.

"Well then..." he cleared his throat in mock-shyness. "... I must say, I am flattered, but let's get to the point at hand." And with that, he took you to the bath. You felt your inner heart sink a bit as that beautiful sight escaped you, but entering the soothing water made you forget it. Mostly.

A groan of relief escaped from your throat as your body submerged into the steaming tub. Dark reached for the nearest bar of soap and started lathering your bath scruffy. He sank shoulder deep into the near scalding water and started wiping at your arms. Every motion was slow and precise. Meticulous. He was drawing this out as long as possible. 

"Such soft skin." He smiled as he continued. "How beautiful you are. I can't express my gratitude, you know... for allowing me in." Your voices melded together into some sort of genderless blob of sultry, sweet compassion. It was honestly pretty soothing. 

"But I'll do... a n y t h i n g... to make sure it wasn't in vain. For either of us." As he slowly lifted and lathered up your legs you wondered what he could possibly mean by that.

You figured you'd have to wait and see.


	5. Together Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have been going strangely well for Reader. At last, they think they may actually be used to having Dark around. Until one fateful morning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lucid dream
> 
> A lucid dream is a dream during which the dreamer is aware of dreaming. During lucid dreaming, the dreamer may be able to exert some degree of control over the dream characters, narrative, and environment.

The next couple weeks of your life had certainly been some of the most interesting. Dark was strangely pleasant, some days he didn't interfere much at all. Others he couldn't seem to shut up. Despite that, he really started to become just another part of your day. It was odd to say the least. You let him take over only a few more times recently, one of which was at work. 

You were pretty exhausted and fed up with everything that day and you had only just got there. And of course, Dark had a bright idea. You had silently slipped away into the bathroom and when you came back, Dark had everything under control. It was eerie to see him flaunting your body around people you actually knew. What's worse, he was almost doing a better job than you at it. He knew exactly what to say and how to act. Your voice wasn't weird or anything this time. And then you even got to leave early because you- or Dark- had managed to get so much done in such little time. 

That was about a week ago. Today was a weekend and, honestly, you had no intentions of going back out of your house. Today you slept in and wore fuzzy pajamas. You only rolled out of bed when your body finally decided it couldn't hold its fluids anymore. As you were cleaning up in the bathroom you glanced at yourself in the mirror and nearly screamed.

Dark was watching you.

"Good afternoon." He lazily chimed in your mind. He was smiling at you. 

You raised your eyebrows a bit and smiled back "Hi..." was about all you could think of.

He leaned forward in the reflection, coming close to your face. You almost shrunk back, but didn't. Something was off about him.

"Any... plans today?" He scratched at his stubble lightly. 

"Wouldn't you know that?" You pretended to not notice his strange mood and started brushing your teeth.

He looked down with a smirk, half-heartedly offering up a chuckle. "Well maybe I just wanted to talk to you. Did you think of that?" His voice suddenly had an edge to it.

You stopped brushing your teeth and looked up at him, catching him rubbing at his face.

"Are you... okay?" You carefully asked. He didn't look up at you.

"Fine."

Suddenly, his image flickered away in a mess of blue and red. You were left staring dumbfounded at yourself.

"Dark?" You called, knowing you didn't really have to, but did anyway. No response. With a weary sigh you finished up in the bathroom and went downstairs. 

Dark could pout all he wanted, you were having breakfast. Hell yes, pancakes. You flew through the kitchen with a furious passion, every second bringing you closer to those sweet, delicious puffs of hot breakfast cake. It wasn't long before you were sat at your table with too much butter and a disgraceful amount of syrup. 

You ate in peace and quiet. It seemed Dark was still brooding over... whatever. That was okay. Nothing could ruin this breakfast for you. Except passing out... which you did.

Everything was dark. 

It was just like the first time you encountered Dark. You were in control of your body, but everything was just swirling shadows of pitch black and deep reds. You tried calling out but you didn't even hear your voice. Carefully you took a step forward, reaching out into the unknown. 

Dark? Dark? Your mind was calling, your voice was calling. 

Nothing. 

You ventured on ahead into this blindness. Finally... a faint glimmer of what you think is light ahead. You started running. It seemed far away, but you persisted. And then, all at once, the light rushed up to meet you. You screamed and covered your face.

When you opened your eyes again you were back in your kitchen, except you were standing and not sitting. Everything was... crisp. It had a strange look about it.

And there he was.

Dark sat at your table, watching you with a pleased look. You were furious but at the same time fascinated. He was right there, right in front of you. You could just reach out and...

"What the hell is this?" Your tongue got ahead of your brain. Anger was your first reaction. He didn't have the authority to just do this whenever he wanted. 

"Hello to you too." He turned the chair to face you. Your next immediate thought was he was wearing his own clothes. This was the first time you had seen him in something that wasn't on your body. Black pajama bottoms and... nothing else. That was it. You tried to ignore his bare torso, peering straight into his eyes. However you did catch your gaze faltering every few seconds.

"Dark... you can't just do this whenever you feel like it. I'm still a person." You sighed. It felt like you were scolding a child.

"I know, and... I'm sorry." He looked down at his hands, fingers interlocked. He did seem genuinely remorseful. "I'm very selfish, I know, I just wanted to..." His words trailed off with a sigh. 

Now you felt like an asshole. You slowly approached him, pulling a chair around to sit in front of him. 

"I-I'm sorry, uh, I didn't mean to be an ass. What is it?" You rested your elbows on your knees and leaned in to listen to him. This was surreal. How could you be this close... you could smell him. You'd think he was wearing cologne but that thought was so ridiculous to you, you decided to not focus on it. 

"No, it's... pretty stupid, actually. Don't worry yourself with it. I'll wake you up, if that's what you want." He looked up at you but not into your eyes. He was moping like a hurt puppy.

"It's fine, really, I promise. Just tell me what's wrong, please." This was exasperating.

Reluctantly, Dark raised his eyes to meet yours. He took a deep breath and sighed out his nose.

"Don't laugh at me."

"I won't."

He looked to the side, working his mouth up into words. "I just wanted to know what it was like... to sit with someone. Talk. You know... interaction." He ran a hand through his messy fringe "I'm sorry."

You felt your eyes soften on him. Your heart hurt a little all of a sudden, realizing the truth of his existence. He really was just... some kind of ghost, demon, you didn't know, only living in the minds of others. Or at least that's what you could understand for now. 

"Dark..." you began "... I'm also sorry. I didn't mean to bite your head off." You were about to offer him your hand but he stopped you 

"No, no, [Reader] please. Don't apologize to me, I broke your trust. I invaded your personal space."

"I mean you kind of do that just by being here, right?" You try to smile, to lighten the mood. He blinks at you and finally, finally he cracks that smirk. 

"You're not wrong." He admits.

"Right. So there we go. All is forgiven, just ask next time. Now we can have breakfast... together?" You shrugged

He laughed, and it felt like the air around you shook.

"Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "He’s a social manipulator. 
> 
> He leads you into this false sense of security, and he wants you to trust him 
> 
> because he wants to take advantage of you."


	6. Enjoy the silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this dream world, Dark has all the power. He can take you anywhere, do anything. It's fantastical, but what if something goes wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la-la land
> 
> a euphoric dreamlike mental state detached from the harsher realities of life

You have to admit, it's a little awkward eating in front of someone who both isn't eating anything, and also probably has no need to eat. It made you feel a bit like a glutton.

"This isn't real, is it?" You looked up from your ethereal plate of dream pancakes and licked some syrup from your fingers. Dark simply smiled.

"It's as real as you want it to be."

That sounded... ominous. But then, almost everything that came out of his mouth was ominous and probably had ulterior meanings.

"Okay... so that's a nice way of saying 'no' right?" You sipped your otherworldly orange juice and fondly remembered that scene from the matrix. You know, the one where Cipher is eating the steak and doesn't care if it's not real, it just tastes so good? That's pretty much how you felt right now.

"Yes." Dark brought his hands together and leaned over the table. "But that doesn't make it feel any less real, does it? You seem to be enjoying your breakfast." 

"You're right." You wiped your face with a napkin "I'm just worried about what's happening on the outside... there are very real pancakes out there that I was eating, and suddenly passed out. I'm not like... choking or anything right?"

He shook his head. 

"Your body is perfectly fine, just sleeping. But anyhow..." He gives you a serious look "... what would you like to do?" You were a bit confused. "What do you mean?" Dark leans back in his char and rests his hands behind his head. "I can give you anything you want here. You can go anywhere, see anything... just tell me what you'd like."

You tried to wrap your brain around what he was saying. Presumably, this was your mind and you were dreaming, but... Dark had power here. You told him he could the night you let him in. Trying not to be freaked out a little at that thought, you actually focused on his question. 

"I mean... that's kind of a loaded question. There's so many things I could say" You looked down and realized the table had cleared itself. 

"Well then say something. Anything. Literally... I can give you a n y t h i n g." You could see he was growing impatient so you decided against the "back to bed" joke you were planning. You tried to come up with a legitimate answer.

"Um... what about, like... space?" You thoughtfully tapped your finger on your mouth. Dark raised his brows, looking somewhat taken aback.

"Space is rather vast, [Reader]. You'll have to be a little more specific." You could tell he was pleased with your answer by the way he suddenly started preening at his hair.

"Hmm... I don't know, maybe Jupiter or something?"

Dark nodded slightly, deep in thought. "Well," he started with a sigh "I'll be honest with you... I don't think I can manage Jupiter, given I've never been there." He senses you disappointment and quickly tries to complete his thought. "Ah, but..." Dark gets up and reaches for your hand. You smile awkwardly, face flushing a little as you take it. 

The room around you falls away into nothing. The walls, the ceiling, the floors, crumbling down into dust. Your head spins around in astonishment, but Dark only looks at you.

"... I can give you the stars." He gently tugs you closer to him as the darkness surrounding you explodes into light. Your eyes widen at the view around you. Millions... millions of stars, swirling and twinkling right in front of you. Below your feet a galaxy spins itself into existence, above your head comets whizz by. He was going over the top, but you didn't care.

"Wow..." You finally say. Dark grins down at you and chuckles.

"I hope this will make up for Jupiter." He cranes his head down towards you, brushing a thumb over your fingers.

For a moment you almost forgot he was there, holding your hand. You bring your attention back to him and realize his outfit had changed yet again.

"A suit?" You almost laugh. "What are you trying to do, take me out on a date?" You giggle at his cheesiness, but you also can't say that this wasn't something you wanted.

"Perhaps..." Dark leans down further, resting his forehead against yours. You realize you're both touching. You can feel him. It makes your turn a bright red as you stare up into his eyes.

"Well... what's next, then?" You slowly work out the words, unsure how to communicate anymore. Dark slips an arm behind your back and gently extends the hand he was holding out to the side. He takes a step forward, forcing you to step back. He then steps back, pulling you with him. Sharply, he turns and you turn with him.

You were dancing.

Your brain almost caved in on itself trying to comprehend what was going on. He was courting you. He was actually trying to court you, like in some kind of Ryan Gosling romance. And then you realized it. Of course this is how he would do it... it's probably the only way he knows how. You're pretty sure you'd also watched a chick flick or two since Dark came into your life. Which one was it? La La Land? The dancing, the stars... ryan gosling. Oh my god, you thought, this was probably the cutest thing ever.

"You look lovely, by then way." His voice snapped you out of your thoughts. "Oh, jeez. I'm not even dressed for this" you lament. Here you were, dancing through the cosmos with a beautiful man... in your pajamas. You weren't sure if this was amazing or tragic.

"Here." Dark spins you to his side and twirls you. A shimmering blue dress manifests itself onto your body.

Just like the one in the movie.

You stare down at yourself. It was pretty, but it wasn't your style. You didn't say anything, because you understood what he was trying to do. You liked that film so much... obviously that's what you wanted. You came to realize maybe Dark didn't actually know as much as he let on. 

"It's pretty." You say eventually, with a shy smile. He seems to pick up on something in your voice, but apparently chooses to let it go. 

"Are you having a nice time?" He pulls you back in close to him and you nod "Yeah, this is... pretty amazing." Dark smiles, brushing some hair from his face "Good." 

As you dance, Dark gradually pulls you closer and closer to him until you're both finally pressed against each other. Both of his arms are wrapped behind you now and your hands are laced behind his head. You feel a little shy, unsure where to look or how to proceed. Dark simply presses your head to his chest and holds onto you as you sway and step around.

You listen for his heartbeat, but... of course, there isn't one. Nor could you hear air flowing in or out of his lungs. You rested your head against his chest and listened to the silence.

"Dark." 

"Yes, [Reader]?"

"What are you... exactly?"

Dark stopped dancing, instead holding you in place against him. 

"What do you mean?"

"I mean..." you began hesitantly "... you're in my thoughts, and my dreams. You just sort of... happened. Did you exist before me?" You try to look up at him but he doesn't allow you to, holding onto your head tightly.

"Yes, I did."

"Did you live with someone else?"

Dark gets quiet and unresponsive. He takes a few moments to answer you.

"Yes."

You start wondering what happened to them. 

"Why did you leave that person?"

You can feel Dark's fingers curl into a fist around your hair.

"Why are you asking me this?" 

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to know." You feel like maybe you shouldn't have started this.

"No," He pulls your head back by your hair and looks down at you "tell me why you're asking me this." His eyes are... dark.

You blink up at him, worried that if you say any more it might make things worse. 

"I just wanted to know more about you, that's all." You were honest.

Dark stares at you with scrutiny. It's clear he doesn't believe you, or at least, he doesn't want to. He scans your face before loosening his grip on you.

"They didn't want me anymore."

He notes the shock on your face, it seems to make him feel a little better.

"You couldn't just stay with them?" 

Dark sighs heavily, looking off into the starry void. "I can't be somewhere I'm not wanted. Could you? Knowing they couldn't stand you anymore? What's the point?" He let's go of you entirely and takes a step back "I can't be here without you wanting me to be. You ASKED me to be with you, remember?"

You did remember... and that's not what happened at all.

"You made me." You furrowed your brows at him "I didn't ask you, Dark. You forced me to say yes to you..." Your face turns red remembering that night "... and it wasn't even intended that way."

Dark stares at you in disbelief. He seems at a loss, as if what you're saying was a complete and utter lie.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"What? No! I didn't say that." You try to approach him but he backs away from you

"I've given you all this, aren't you happy with me?" His image flickers briefly, but you catch it. Just like earlier today. "You're taking this entirely wrong!" You try to reassure him but it isn't working.

Dark storms up to you and grabs your shoulders. His eyes flare hues of red buried under all that black. "Tell me what you w a n t." His voice degrades into that distorted echo you remember from the first time he spoke to you. 

You look up at him, lost. Your ears start ringing.

"T E L L M E." He shakes you once, his image flickering and distorting. It looked like a TV about to blow up.

"I want you to like me!" You blurt out, shrugging his grip off of you. He looks confused, still glitching in his rage. "You always get annoyed and shit when I just wanna chill and not do anything. You get all moody when I don't do things you want me to do, like this morning! YOU'RE the one that wanted to be here, YOU asked ME." You sigh "And I said yes, even though it was under... bizarre circumstances. I still said it." 

Dark stares at you silently, his aura beginning to calm. You walk up to him and put a hand on his chest. It feels like static. "And I still mean it. I like you, okay? I want you here. You're an ass sometimes, like right now, but I still like you. Before I was just... alone. And all this? This Lala land shit?" You wave your hand at the space around you. It looks like some of the stars have gone out. "I don't need you to do all this. It's cool and all but... you don't need to do this for me to like you, okay? Just be yourself."

Dark looks down at you, his mouth parted slightly. He blinks a few times while your words sink in. 

The stars start falling out of the sky. 

"You wouldn't like 'myself'"

"But I do." 

He shakes his head a little, taking a breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... do this. I'm sorry." He folds his arms in and looks down at his feet.

"I forgive you." You lay a hand on him and push your face up under his "It's okay, okay? Take a breath." He looks genuinely surprised by your kindness and does as you say. 

While Dark takes some deep breaths, the now black void begins to shift into something much smaller. Four walls create a tiny room with a bed, a desk, some book shelves and a miniature TV. 

And a mirror in the corner. 

The lights are dim, but it's clearly your room.

When the room forms itself completely, Dark steps back and sits on the side of your bed. He runs his hands up through his hair and lets out a long sigh. 

You sit beside him.

"No one has ever done that." He mutters 

"What?"

"Helped me... not like you." Dark turns slightly to face you. "Thank you."

You smile wearily at him. Inside you still felt shaken up at his sudden outburst. You were worried what it could mean in the future, but you put it all aside for now. You just wanted to be there for him. You had to be.

"It's okay, that's what friends do right?" You shrug as if it wasn't a big deal. 

He laughs

"'Friends' huh?" He laughs more. At least he was laughing.

"I mean... yeah! What?" You gently pushed him for teasing you.

Dark takes your chin in his hand, that smirk forming on his lips. 

"I'd say we're a little more than 'friends' wouldn't you?"

Before you can give him an answer he pulls your face close and presses his mouth to yours. You almost flinch but instead you relax and let him take you in his arms.

You start to think maybe this would work after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...he’s not your friend. He’s not here to help you. He’s here to use you."
> 
> \- Mark, on Darkiplier.


	7. Danger, danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> narcolepsy
> 
> a condition characterized by an extreme tendency to fall asleep whenever in relaxing surroundings.

You stopped having actual dreams now that Dark was around. For the first month you didn't have any dreams at all, just peaceful slumber. But after the moment you and Dark shared a few days ago, you began dreaming of him every night. 

Every night was a different adventure, a different conversation. Things were better now than you think they'd ever been. Some nights you honestly got so excited to dream that you had trouble actually going to sleep. Dark would help you out with that of course.

Last night, however... you couldn't really remember your dream at all. You ate breakfast silently, turning over thoughts in your head, trying to piece together broken up memories. What happened? Why couldn't you remember your time together?

Dark was also oddly silent. It didn't make you feel much better knowing he too was in a funk.

"Good morning, [Reader]." He piped up. Speak of the devil... etc.

"Hey." You greeted him pleasantly. You didn't want to seem like anything was wrong.

"I see you're enjoying some... cinnamon crunch?" He wasn't good at small talk whatsoever, but it was amusing nonetheless.

"Cinnamon crunch, the lesser known, more tasty but cheaper brother of Cinnamon Toast Crunch." You corrected him playfully, taking a sip of milk from your bowl.

"Ah." He laughs a little at your wit, but it's obvious he doesn't quite get it. 

"So, uh..." you quickly change the subject "... is there anything you wanna, like... do today?" You slowly finish the last few drops of sugary milk from the bottom of the bowl.

"I'm not quite sure." He says distantly. Something else was keeping his attention so you didn't really push it.

"Okay, well... if you change your mind just let me know."

"Sure."

You tidy up the kitchen and head back upstairs for a quick shower. There wasn't a lot you needed to do today, but you did have a couple errands to run. As you gathered some fresh clothes and a towel you couldn't help but let your mind wander back to last night. Nothing. You were still just drawing blanks.

It was becoming easier to strip down and not be constantly reminded of Dark. You didn't care anymore and honestly you sort of wanted him to see you. He still hadn't mentioned even the slightest word about how you two got into this in the first place. As you waited for the water to heat up you remembered his voice and the darkness. It was terrifying yet exhilarating. You wondered if should just... ask. 

The thoughts swimming in your head were becoming overwhelming. As the hot water poured over you, you found it hard to put an effort into actually bathing. You had so many conflicting feelings, so many doubts and hopes, desires and fears. It was all about him. 

Your focusing so much on him must have caught his attention.

"You look beautiful." He murmured. Your face became hot with embarrassment. He'd never bothered you in the shower.

"Thanks..." you felt obligated to say. What were you supposed to do? Tell him not to look? 

"I hope you can forgive me for intruding," He starts

"I'm pretty sure we had this conversation not too long ago." you try to tease him but he doesn't take the bait.

"I just wish I could be in there with you"

Your movements cease and you find yourself staring straight down at your breasts. The water suddenly felt cold in comparison to your now raging hot blood. 

"Do you want that as well?"

Your breath hitched in your throat. You didn't know how to answer him other than...

"Yes." 

Again, with your mouth running off before your brain.

Dark took only a moments pause to respond.

"Rinse off and go lie down." His voice sounded stern but not angry. It was... dominant. You felt your toes curl as you quickly nodded your head and obeyed him. It didn't take long for you to be cozied up in bed, ready for... whatever Dark had planned. You thought it might be a good idea to put the towel under you, considering the circumstances.

When finally you were relaxed and comfortable, Dark purred sinfully into your ear.

"Are you ready?" 

You managed half of a nod before you were out.

When you came back around you were still in bed. It always took you a few moments to figure out if you were still awake or not. A long time ago while doing research on sleep disorders and other such things you had stumbled upon lucid dreaming. You'd had one or two lucid dreams in the past but... they didn't feel like this. In most dreams something is always wrong or off in some way. Your house is different or written words are garbled into jibberish. This was vastly different. In Dark's version of your dreams you couldn't tell the difference at all.

You heard the shower running.

You quickly got yourself out of bed, snatching the towel and wrapping it around yourself. You tiptoed to the bathroom quietly, hoping you could sneak a look at Dark before he saw you. As you approached the steaming doorway you saw it was already cracked open. Carefully... you poked your head inside.

Dark was standing in front of the mirror shaving... with a straight razor.

You almost shuddered seeing his toned back muscles flex while he carefully manipulated the blade around his face. It was entrancing to watch. There probably wasn't any risk of him actually hurting himself, but you always feared and admired the idea of shaving with a raw blade. It was sexy and scary at the same time. You bite your lip and continue to watch him in silence.

It appeared he was only trimming around the edges, creating harsh lines in the stubble on his jaw. It looked nice. You wanted to feel it between your legs. 

Dark pauses.

"Are you ever going to come inside, or would you rather wait until I'm finished?"

It seems you've been found out, although in reality he probably knew from the beginning.

You slipped into the doorway quietly, looking at the floor in mock shame. "Sorry..." You weren't actually sorry.

Dark chuckles lightly and wipes his face with a towel. "There's no need to apologize... you should know by now I like being admired." He glances at you through the mirror and winks. At last, he shows some self-awareness.

The sexual tension is thicker than the sickly humid air around you.

"I'd say it's about time we got in... wouldn't you?" Dark smiled at you, gesturing towards the shower. It's been running the entire time.

"Yeah." You nod, your face reddening. Dark gently places his hands on your shoulders and gives them a little squeeze. He leans in and kisses the side of your lips.

"I'll be good to you... I promise." He leaves his lips lingering on yours as he slides his hands form your shoulders down to your breasts. 

The towel crumples to the floor.  
There you stood, completely naked and vulnerable, your body twitching with anticipation. Slowly you draw your gaze up to meet his.

"You don't have to be." You say quietly against his lips.

Dark's brows raise slightly and he takes a step back. You see something in his eyes change as he looks over your trembling form.

"R e a l l y now?" His voice resounds within you as he speaks. You question what that statement may have in store for you. 

You nod.

Dark watches you thoughtfully for a moment, his eyes tracing your body so slowly you thought you could feel it. A placid smirk rests on his face and his blue-red aura seems to be pulsing around him.

"You'd have me treat you... unkindly?" He questions, his words standing on edge. You can see his fingers twitching at just the thought of it. Has he been holding himself back until now?

"If we both are thinking the same things, then... yes." You swallow hard, unsure of what kind of situation you've gotten yourself into. It was making you soaking wet.

In the near blink of an eye, Dark swipes something from the bathroom sink and then proceeds to pin you forcefully against the wall. You squeak loudly, putting your hands up in defense. When you look back up at him, something silver and shiny rests in the corner of your eye.

The razor.

You feel your heart stop, even if only for a moment. Dark is looking down at you like a starving beast looks at fresh kill. You want to move, to fidget, look away, something. But you can't. The cold steel is ever present, pressed just hard enough against the side of your face.

"Are you s u r e? Do you even know what you're a s k i n g?" His voice growls lowly, his eyes peering at you sharp and focused.

You wanted to nod but thought better of trying. "Y-Yes." You finally manage. Dark doesn't seem to believe you.

"[Reader]... don't give me this power lightly. I will h u r t you. Is that what you want?" Despite his expressing concern, you knew he was near salivating at the opportunity.

You ever so slightly press your face closer towards him, the blade sinking in as much as it can without actually breaking your flesh.

"Yes, Dark."

He closes his eyes as if to compose himself. You feel his energy going wild, tickling you like the static of a TV screen. He opens his eyes once more and casts the razor off into the tub with a clang. Dark grabs you by the arm and starts dragging you out into the hall.

You were grinning the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess what's going to happen in the next chapter? Heheheh...
> 
> I can't believe this has gotten so popular! I just wanted to thank everyone for reading!!! I am so excited to continue this fic. If anybody has ideas or prompts they would like to share for future chapters please leave them in the comments or message me! 
> 
> I will hopefully have the next chapter up tonight. Stay tuned!


	8. Undisclosed desires (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting a long time to get some... personal time between us.
> 
> [This chapter is NSFW]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wet dream
> 
> an erotic dream associated with involuntary ejaculation of semen.

When Dark throws open your bedroom door, it isn't your bedroom at all.

Your eyes go wide as you look around this new environment. Out of all the places Dark has "taken" you in the recent past, you had never seen this place.

The ceiling was too high to make any logical sense, making every grey wall appear to be its own monolith. The floor was one clean sheet of black marble, polished and reflective enough to see a semi-distorted image, not unlike seeing yourself in water. The room was entirely empty, save for a bed. 

The bed almost looked out of place, but... the longer you looked at it the more you felt it was the only thing that should be there. It was large and round, only two hefty pillows sitting at its head. The sheets were taught on top but draped like thick curtains around the edges that spilled over onto the floor like a puddle of blood. It was an appropriate comparison considering the entire thing was a piercing, crimson red.

Dark stood in front of what you could only assume was his own creation; this plain, monochrome room void of anything except what mattered at the moment. Nervous with anticipation you looked up at him

"What is this place?" 

Dark smiled and ran his hand through his hair. "My room."

You blinked at him. It was breathtaking for sure, but it also looked like it was an art exhibit, not somebody's bedroom. There was nothing in here. Not even a nightstand. 

"Your room... like your bedroom? Where you sleep?" You asked. None of this was doing anything for the moment at hand, but coming close to anything actually personal about Dark was high on your list of priorities.

Dark shrugged lightly "I don't sleep, exactly... in truth I don't even need a room. But given our circumstances I made this one..." he glances at you with a sly grin "... just for us." 

You were going to say something nice about it, considering he made it for you and all, but Dark had grown far too impatient for these tedious things. With your arm still in hand he totes you over to the bed and less than gently tosses you towards it. Now you were coming back to your senses. You remembered what was happening, and also that you were totally naked.

You sat up on the bed and crossed your legs modestly, staring at Dark with your face all red. He was topless, but still had on a rather nice pair of silky boxers. They matched the room around him so well you'd almost think he coordinated it. Maybe he did.

Dark saunters to the foot of the bed to meet you. With you sitting on the bed and his standing height, your eyes are level with his amazing abs. That's when you finally see it. A long, faded scar stretching the length of his sternum all the way down to his belly button. It surprises you only because you can't imagine how on earth Dark was physically harmed in any way. He's not even a physical being. 

He notices you staring and takes you by the chin, tilting your head up. "Are you going to take these off, or am I going to have to do that as well?" He sounded pissed. You falter a moment before swiftly nodding and bringing your attention back to the task at hand.

As you reach up and begin to pull down at Dark's boxers, he takes your hands and stops you. "No." He says flatly. "Do it correctly." His face is stern but you can see those glints of energy dancing in his eyes. He was absolutely loving this.

You take a little breath to center yourself. You stand up off the bed and press yourself against Dark's body. This is the most contact you've ever shared with him. His skin vibrated lightly with that ever present energy. The static. At least, that's what it felt like. You stared deep into his eyes and did your best not to look away as you started kissing down his torso. 

Dark utters a light sigh, appearing pleased with your actions. He keeps your gaze, eyes wild and teeming with some kind of unknown lust. You kiss past his chest and your lips meet the lightly scarred flesh. It's smooth, hardly noticeable; you kiss its entire length. When you reach the end you're on your knees, chin resting just above Dark's pubic bone. He looks at you expectantly.

You look away from him only once to take hold of his waistband. As you slowly pull it down you kiss every part of newly revealed flesh. You feel the soft bristle of neatly trimmed hair tickle your lips as you pull the underwear down almost completely. He was right there. You pause, kissing over to the side near his profound hip bone. You close your eyes and kiss and suck at that little area of flesh where the glorious V begins. Dark's hips flinch a little at this. You aren't sure if you hit a sweet spot or if he's somehow ticklish.

"You're going the wrong way."

You open your eyes a little and look up at him, smiling half-heartedly "Sorry." He really was an impatient child. At last you pull his underwear entirely off. You turn your gaze away from Dark and look straight ahead at what's now in front of you.

This is the part in romance novels where it says something about the guy's giant 8-12 inch penis that's as thick as an Arizona Tea can. That is simply not realistic. You aren't sure if you were expecting that, but somehow you were pleasantly surprised that it wasn't the case. Here stood the dream man, glistening and chiseled; Your own personal incubus... and his perfectly regular sized penis. It wasn't too big nor too small, though you do admit it was a tad on the girthy side. Though no matter what size it was or how it looked, it was right in front of your face and Dark was not a patient man.

You look up at Dark who, at the moment, seems to be a little on edge. Perhaps he was just thinking about the same thing as you. You grinned widely to try and assure him you were pleased. He seemed to relax a little. 

"Is this what you want?" He asks quietly. 

You respond by slipping his cock into your mouth. 

It was interesting to feel that static energy in the back if your throat. It sort of added something to the experience. Dark had taken your hair in his hand and gripped it tightly, keeping you at the pace and depth he desired. After a few minutes of this, unfortunately, he must have gotten bored. He pulls you off of him and brings you to your feet.

"My turn."

Dark lays you back onto the bed so that your legs are hanging completely off the side. He drops to his knees and pushes them apart, your vulva now totally exposed to him. You shudder and gasp a little a the sensation of his hot breath on your tender flesh.

He looks up at you, hovering over your twitching pussy. Something in his aura had completely changed.

"Say p l e a s e."

You felt your body chill over as his voice echoed and reverberated throughout the empty room. It sounded like the first time he spoke to you.

"Please." You whispered.

"I can't hear you."

"Please!" You cried.

Dark grinned at you 

"Please who?"

You wiggle in frustration and sigh. This action is met with a harsh slap against the wet lips of your pussy. The pain cracks through you like lightning and you squeak loudly. 

"Dark!" You cry, trying to pull your legs together for relief. He keeps them apart, firmly in his grasp.

"Dark w h a t?"

This was infuriating.

"PLEASE, Dark." You begged him. He chuckles at your dismay.

"'Please, Dark'..." he purrs to mock you, bringing a hand up to rub at your now sore and burning labia. His fingers dance lightly around your wetness, rubbing and stroking you but never slipping between your folds. He glances up at you briefly "... what is it you want, my dear? You have to tell me or I simply have no idea." 

You could have killed him, but somewhere deep down you knew you wouldn't have it any other way. "Please, Dark..." you tried once more "... please lick me... t-there." You felt too shy to say things like 'pussy' about your own parts during sex. You weren't super vocal to begin with. 

Dark chuckles and leans down, giving your mound a little kiss.

"G o o d g i r l"

Your temporary embarrassment is rewarded when you feel Dark spread you apart with his hot tongue. Your hips buck further against the sensation and you moan softly. Dark licks slowly around your clit, suckling at the flesh around it as he does so. The hypnotic encircling of his tongue sends you reeling as you take a fistful of sheet in each hand. 

After a while of this it seems you've both found a rhythm together. Dark laps at your throbbing flesh while you slowly grind yourself against his motions. Your inner muscles contract and release with each circle of your hips. You were going to cum soon if you kept this up. 

Dark's arms are laced around your legs, keeping you still and pressed against him. He seems to pick up on your closeness and starts working faster. Your voice reaches an octave higher as you struggle to writhe away from immense pleasure.

"S-Stop, Dark-!" You try scooting away but he has you locked up tight. He was so much stronger than you.

"Absolutely not." He bellows between your legs. The vibration is enough to get you right at the edge. You start gasping and crying as you feel yourself about to tip over.

And only then he stops.

You're left catching your breath, waiting for an orgasm that never happens as Dark slowly gets to his feet and looks down at you. In your daze you hardly notice him picking up your legs.

"Don't worry, my dear... you'll have your time." He rests himself against your entrance and smiles that wicked smile. You snap out of your lofty state when you feel him spread your lips apart with the head of his cock.

"Oh, fuck..." you slur to yourself. Dark hears you and chuckles as he pushes himself inside you. All at once. Very hard. It would nearly take your breath if you weren't already swearing at him.

The walls around you tremble as Dark takes a shaky breath. He pulls himself back out and observes the wetness you've left on him.

"I take it you're having a good time?" He teases you, massaging your clit with the head of himself. Your hips roll into him helplessly, seeking out fullness. 

"Please don't stop." You breathe "I can't handle it... please. Just go until... until you're done." You tremble before him, your legs in his hands. You needed that desperate fucking to get off, and the way he was looking at you, you were worried he already knew that.

Dark sneers and cracks his neck from side to side, flipping his hair in the process. His aura begins to crackle.

"As you wish."

Without as much as a warning Dark flips you into your stomach. With your legs and ass dangling dangerously off the bed he steps up and grabs onto your hips. You would probably slide right off onto the floor if it weren't for him holding on to you. He takes one of your cheeks in hand and pulls you open enough to put himself back inside. You groan gratefully at the relief of feeling full again.

With his hands firmly pinning your hips to the bed Dark thrusts into you with an alarming force. You gasp and squeal loudly, the shrill noise echoing around you. Your cervix stung with that confusing mix of pain and pleasure. You didn't know if you wanted him to stop or go harder, so he chose for you.

It's safe to say that for quite a long, indistinct amount of time, Dark was fucking the ever-loving shit out of you. It was awesome.

Your moans turned into some kind of unintelligible mixture of crying, moaning and trying to speak. Dark was breathing heavily but other than that he was honestly being rather stoic about the whole thing. That is until he suddenly leaned over you and took a fist of your hair in his hand. 

Dark pulls your head back and presses his lips against your ear.

"You're not going to cum until I say you can... understand?"

All you could do was nod, but even that was difficult given his strength.

"Say 'yes'"

You remembered the very first time he told you to do that and it caused you to hesitate.

Dark jerks your head back, painfully ripping some of your hair

"SAY IT."

Through your moaning and gasping for air you still can't manage it. 

Dark pulls out of you only long enough to turn you over. He keeps a tight grip on your hair, forcing you to stare deep into his now burning eyes. He leaves himself resting just inside you, that most sensitive first inch of space. He pumps only the tip of his cock in and out of you as he starts rubbing at your clit. You were so close...

"Say you won't." His voice is deeper than deep, growling in that gravely part of his throat. "Tell me you're NOT going to cum, [Reader]."

Your eyes blink away a few tears of pleasure. You don't know for sure that you can do what he's asking, but you agree anyway.

"Y-Yes..."

"Yes what?"

"Yes D-Dark."

His fingers work faster, bringing you closer and closer by the second. 

"'Yes Dark' what? Tell me what you are absolutely N O T going to do."

His grip on your hair tightens greatly, causing a few more tears to pool in your eyes. 

"I won't- I won't cum, I won't cum until you say I can." You stutter, your body doing everything in its actual power to not cum right then and there.

Dark's eyes flare with malice. He grits his teeth and roughly pulls your face closer to his.

"... W H O?"

The entire room rumbles like an oncoming thunderstorm. Dark's patience was wearing thin.

You manage to find your zen, somewhere between the god-like pleasure happening between your legs and the hellish wrath staring you in the face, you look at Dark and carefully, articulately give him the answer he's looking for.

"I won't cum until you tell me to, Dark... I-I promise."

You can feel him shudder with delight as you utter your last word.

"Good..." He smirks at you.

"...now cum." 

Your body convulses immediately with a strong, breathtaking orgasm. Your back arches hard, pressing yourself against Dark's body. As the orgasm rolls through you, you find yourself throwing your arms around him and clinging on for dear life. He groans softly, feeling your nails sink into his back. The sound makes your skin burn with satisfaction.

Dark keeps a tight hold on you as you slowly come down from your climax. He waits, for once, with patience until you're done gasping to lay you back down. The bed is splattered with traces of feminine ejaculation, something you did only rarely. 

Dark fondly looks over your sweating body and leans down on top of you. He digs his fingers into your scalp and kisses you slowly, languishing in the hot goodness of your mouth. He massages the soreness of your head from all the pulling and ripping. With his free hand he reaches behind you and roughly jerks half of the sheet from the bed and drapes it over your shivering body.

"Shhh," he whispers after pulling away. He rests his chin on your head and tucks you into his neck. You feel his strong arms snake around your back and pull you in tight. "It's okay..." he mutters

"... you're all mine now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quickly I wanna thank everyone again for sticking with me! This is the moment I think we've ALL been waiting for...
> 
> I'd like to make a small disclaimer here: This chapter contains some BDSM elements, more specifically in the Dom/sub area. I want to make it abundantly clear that Dark and Reader are NOT in an actual D/s relationship, nor will they be entering one in this fic. For this reason I am choosing to not tag this fic as "D/s" or "Dom/sub" but instead more specific tags like "orgasm denial", "edging" etc.
> 
> D/s relationships are built on trust, understanding, and mutual consent between both parties. Safe, sane, consensual. In this particular fic, Dark is nothing but a manipulator seeking to take advantage of his victim for personal gain. He may act dominant towards Reader and then turn around and provide her comfort, which is highly intended (and very fun to write), but in no way does he reflect a real, healthy Dom in a healthy D/s relationship due to his true, underlying intentions: Manipulation and control.
> 
> Thanks for letting me get that out of the way! On to chapter 9!


	9. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rather extreme experience with Dark, you find yourself unconscious inside his dream world... what does that mean for you in the real one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somniloquy
> 
> Somniloquy or sleep-talking is a parasomnia that refers to talking aloud while asleep.

It looks like you've gone to sleep...

Good.

I take a breath and release it slowly... that was more work than I'm used to these days. I'll make sure you're tucked in before I go... you would appreciate that, wouldn't you?

Finally, I can stretch my legs. Although.... this is taking a minute. You really are a hard sleeper. Heh... I guess that means I did my job correctly, hmm?

Let's open your eyes... your real ones. Good. There you go... nice and slow. It's bleary, but it will pass.

Dear god... you really did make a mess, didn't you? Don't worry... I'll clean that up for you, it's no trouble. Let's go to the bathroom then, shall we? A shower will do us both good.

I carefully climb over the edge of the bed, grabbing the damp towel as I go. One foot on the ground and your legs are already giving way. I'd say sorry, but, you know... I'm not quite sure you mind.

Perhaps I should consider some alternate ways to do this... or not. 

It's no matter to me.

I make it to the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. No, no, not me... YOU. I watch my own image fade away into yours... there you are. Hello Darling, you seem... tired. Bags under the eyes... you really need to get more actual sleep. We'll have to work on that. 'Wouldn't want you to get sick, now would I?

Your hands reach up and touch your face. My face. It's... technically "ours" now, isn't it? This flesh... malleable. I work your fingers into your cheeks. It's been so long since I could actually f e e l anything. Touch... pleasure...

I slap you hard across the face. 

... pain. 

That's one I... V I V I D L Y... remember. 

I watch in awe as the blood rushes to your cheek, painting watercolor under your skin in hues of pink and reds. I should probably be careful... you're only human after all.

So beautiful... I really know how to pick them. I smile, admiring your lips. As much as I like my own features, there's just always something about the female body that's more... f u n.

I tussle your hair. This could use a little work... perhaps I could do it for you. You wouldn't mind, right? I swiftly locate a nearby pair of scissors and take them in hand. Sharp... thin. They look like hair cutting scissors... are they? Do you cut your own hair? Then I suppose... you really WOULDN'T mind.

It's not much, really, I promise... I just think we'd both look better if there was... a little more going on. You can't just keep hiding it under a hood because you don't know how to style it. 

I set to work. It's only a few inches off... some layers here and there. Nothing fancy. I'm surprised I still remember how to do this. Back when He used to watch those tutorial videos, we would always...

Oh.

My hands are shaking.

Right... I don't need to talk about that. Never mind. Forget I said anything.

I regain focus and look back in the mirror...

... goddamnit. 

I don't know how, but you're bleeding. I guess I just... got a little upset. Sorry about that. Not to worry, it just looks like a small cut. The head has many blood vessels, even the tiniest injury can spout frightening amounts. You're more than fine, I promise.

I set the scissors down and rummage through the medicine cabinet for some gauze. It's alright... I was done with your hair anyway. Bright red steaks run down the side of your face while I fumble with the bandages; it's... pretty. You know... it's not r e a l l y that serious. Nothing bad would happen if I just let it go for a minute or... two... or three. 

I lean in close to the mirror, staring into your large eyes. Your pupils are constricted tightly, but I can still see it... me... resting just beyond the surface. Slowly, your finger runs across the mess on your face. It feels sticky... slick. 

I wonder... 

I have to really exert some self control to not lick it off. I hope you know I did that for you. 'Wouldn't want you to wake up with the taste of your own blood in your mouth, now would I?

An enormous sigh escapes your lungs. This is incredibly frustrating. First, your legs are hardly useable. Now you're bleeding out. I almost forgot what this was like... existing.

Clumsy... just like Him.

You really are 

a f u c k i n g 

M E S S

aren't you?

But that's alright. We have all the time in the world for me to...

...f i x you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [You can now follow Nocturnal Emissions on Tumblr! Just search for "ao3sneakypeen" on Tumblr and make sure you have safe search OFF. Feel free to ask/submit/message me anything you like!]
> 
> How could I resist updating on the same day as the Dark and Anti video? It's like it was mean to to be!
> 
> Again, thank you everybody for your patience! Life is back to normal now so expect more updates soon.


End file.
